


Contractions

by scrapbullet



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body reacts. Arches, over-reaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contractions

He doesn’t possess pain receptors; his model is old stock, obsolete. It only registers as a violation, a thrusting of knowledge through his central processing unit that leaves him reeling, desperately reaching out for something, anything, to connect with.

It’s changing him. Updating software that stutters for breath, plucking through distinct memories - _no, no, you can’t take those from me, you can’t_ \- before deciding, erasing them completely.

His body reacts. Arches, over-reaches. Connects physically, briefly, before finally the phantom sensation escalates and suddenly it _hurts_. His code slides together, grinding, broken.

He opens his eyes. The Creator smiles.


End file.
